The present invention relates to pressure sensors of the type used to sense pressures of process fluid in industrial processes. More specifically, the present invention relates to pressure sensors which are filled with a fill fluid.
Industrial processes are used in the manufacture and distribution of process fluids and the like. In such industrial processes, it is known to measure various “process variables” of the process in order to monitor and/or control operation of the process. Such process variables include pressure, temperature and flow rate, among others. These process variables are measured using process variable sensors which may be implemented in what is known as a “field device” or “process variable transmitter”. The process variable transmitter measures the process variable using the process variable sensor and transmits information related to measured process variable to a remote location such as a centralized control room.
Various techniques are known for measuring pressure of a process fluid. These techniques include configurations in which a pressure sensor is directly exposed to a process fluid as well as configurations in which a pressure sensor is isolated from the process fluid. However, there is an ongoing need for improved pressure measurement arrangements including those which capable of withstanding high pressures and which are resistant to large shocks or vibrations.